


Sequence of Events

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-06 21:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16840747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: You and the boys are discussing your past experiences.





	Sequence of Events

You were lounging on the couch in the tv room of the bunker, in between hunts and bored. Your head was in Cas’s lap, and the two of you were having what could only be described as “girl talk”.

“I don’t understand, Y/N. How could that be comfortable?” Cas asked, looking down at you curiously.

You laughed at his question – Cas always wanted concrete reasons for human actions. “It wasn’t about being comfortable, Cas. It was about needing to fuck.”

Cas looked away from you then, staring off into space to digest your response. “So, what you’re saying is that it was uncomfortable, but you didn’t care? Aren’t humans always searching for comfort?”

You patted Cas’s cheek like a child, responding, “Cas, sometimes a human’s libido is stronger than the need for comfort and happiness. I didn’t even really like the guy, he was just super sexy in that uniform and we _needed_ to do it – right there on the conveyer belt, as soon as the grocery store was closed.”

You heard sputtering at the door and turned your head to see Sam and Dean standing there, having obviously overheard your conversation with Cas. “ **You had sex on a conveyer belt in a grocery store?** ” Sam asked, eyes showing his shock at the new knowledge about you. The two of them came into the room to join you, Sam sitting in the recliner and Dean lifting your feet to sit on the couch. 

As they were getting comfortable, you smiled. “Yea, Cas was asking me what the weirdest place I’d had sex was, so I told him. What’s y’all’s weirdest story?”

Cas turned to them, interested in their input. “I am curious about the sexual exploits of humans. I find it all very fascinating.”

Sam chuckled at Cas’s formality about the topic, before saying, “We should probably give Dean a minute to go through his list-“ Dean hit Sam in the arm teasingly before he continued. “I think the weirdest place I’ve had sex wasn’t really that weird, it was just different. We were in the middle of nowhere and just laid a blanket on the ground. Nothing fancy.” Sam took a sip of his beer, and the three of you turned to Dean.

“Why do you all think I’ve got some story to end all stories?” he asked, trying to look innocent. You laughed at him and prodded his side with your toes. He grabbed your foot before continuing. “I don’t think sex is ever weird, it’s just always different.”

You heard Cas hum in response, thinking about Dean’s answer. “But,” Cas began, “doesn’t the process of sex always include the same sequence of events? How different can it be each time?”

Dean laughed at that. “Cas, man, you’ve gotta get laid,” he teased, and you and Sam joined Dean in his laughing. Cas suddenly stood up, causing your head to fall and bounce on the couch.

“I’ll be back tomorrow. Thank you for the advice.” Before any of you could ask him where he was going, he had popped away.

“Um, guys?” Sam started. “Is Cas going to try to get himself laid?”

The three of you looked between each other for a moment before you all laughed, imagining Cas attempting to pick up a partner.

You sat up, beginning to pull your feet from Dean’s lap before he grabbed them to stop you from moving. “Where are you going, Y/N?” Dean asked, looking at you curiously.

“Nowhere, I guess,” you responded, as Dean began massaging your feet and lower legs. Sam watched the two of you from the recliner for a moment before he stood up.

“Movie?” he asked, moving toward the tv stand to choose from the collection of DVDs.

“Sounds great, Sam,” you said, allowing yourself to lay back and enjoy the massage from Dean. You watched as Sam leaned over to choose a movie, his back muscles pulling against his tight v-neck shirt and his pajama pants stretching tight around his thighs. When he squatted down to get a better look, you sighed at the sight of his ass in his pants.

Dean squeezed your foot tighter, causing you to look away from Sam and toward him. He raised his eyebrows at you before looking back at your feet, continuing the massage. You didn’t look back at Sam (unfortunately), but laid your head flat on the couch and closed your eyes. After some more shuffling from Sam, you heard the opening music for one of the Fast and the Furious movies begin. A moment later, you were pulled up by your shoulders by Sam to make room for him to sit where Cas had been.

Now your feet were in Dean’s lap and your head was in Sam’s, and you could hardly breathe. The brothers knew that you found them both attractive (I mean, who wouldn’t), and loved to tease you for it. They were your best friends, and you loved them both dearly. Nothing had ever happened between you and either of them, but now that you hadn’t been laid in a while – had it been 8, 9 months? – just being near them put you on edge.

Sitting between them, with Dean massaging your feet, was definitely going to be too much, but you turned your face to the tv screen to watch the movie. Sam’s arm rested on the back of the couch, and the three of you sat contently watching the movie.

After about fifteen minutes, Sam’s arm moved from the back of the couch to drape over your stomach, his fingers tracing circles on your body through your tank top. Dean was still working your feet and legs, his rough hands moving carefully over your smooth skin. Your breath was shallow as you tried to concentrate on the movie, face turned to the screen and hopefully not giving away how on fire your body was from their touches. 

You had just gotten calmed down when Sam’s fingers slipped the bottom of your shirt up so that he could trace his patterns on your bare stomach. You held your breath, heat rushing to your face and between your legs. You had to get out of the room before something happened, whether it be a noise from your mouth or shivers down your body – Sam and Dean couldn’t find out how much they were affecting you or you’d never hear the end of it.

Little did you know that Sam and Dean had been having a silent conversation between the two of them, deciding that they _wanted_ you, and were going to have you if you’d let them. Dean had encouraged Sam’s exploration of your stomach, and he was beginning to massage farther up your legs.

As Dean’s hands moved higher, around your knees, you decided to feign exhaustion to get yourself out of the room. You started to sit up, beginning to untangle yourself from the boys.

“Where are you going?” Dean asked you sweetly, something in his eyes that you had never seen before.

You gulped, Sam’s hand still on your stomach as you were half-sitting, looking at Dean’s hand on your knee. “Um, I’m…uh…tired. I think I’m going to go to bed,” you replied, hoping that they would buy it.

They didn’t. “If you’re tired, you can just fall asleep here. Aren’t you comfortable?” Sam suggested, and you turned toward him. His fingers lightly scratched at your stomach, and you shrugged as you laid back down.

“Guess so,” you replied, turning your head back to the tv. You could handle this, it was just Sam and Dean. You hugged them all the time, and patched them up as they had patched you up after hunts. You could handle them touching you a bit, you just needed to steel yourself against the amazing feeling of their rough hands.

The three of you settled back into the movie, the boys’ hands still moving on your skin. You didn’t see it, but they shared another look just before Sam’s fingers slid even higher, brushing against the underside of your breasts. Dean scooched over on the couch so that he could reach your upper legs, beginning to massage your thighs.

You could have sworn that you choked on a moan as it threatened to escape. You shut your eyes, trying to control yourself.

Sam and Dean took the swallowed sound as encouragement, and picked up their teasing even more. Sam’s hand wrapped itself around your side, thumb at the base of your breast and fingers reaching around to your back. His hand was huge compared to your body, and he squeezed you gently to let you know that he was there, holding you tight. Dean’s hands moved to massage your inner thighs, your legs parting of their own volition as he moved closer to your core.

You knew if he got any closer he would feel the heat radiating from you. They had to be doing this on purpose, and at this point you didn’t care. You brought a hand up and laid it on top of Sam’s large paw, encouraging him to squeeze you. Slowly, you guided his hand higher so that it was resting on your breast, squeezing gently.

You shut your eyes to concentrate on the feelings, and Dean’s hands moved higher up your legs. _What the hell,_ you thought, and you brought your other hand down to join his. You moved one of his hands to rest between your legs, hoping he would get the idea that you wanted him to continue his “massage” there.

Both Winchesters froze in that moment, before Sam reached out with his free hand to turn your head to face him. Once your head was turned, you opened your eyes to look up at him, ready for the judgment to begin. Instead, you saw lust-blown pupils staring back at you, Sam’s tongue licking his lips before he leaned down to kiss you lightly. 

He pulled away and you stared at him, shocked that the entire situation was happening. You looked down at Dean, terrified of whatever teasing comment would leave his mouth about kissing his brother. What you saw from him, however, was the same lust-filled look and small smirk, before he pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

You groaned in that moment. “Guys…” you started, wanting to find out what was happening.

“Want you, Y/N,” Dean practically growled, as his thumb pressed directly against your clit. Your hips thrust forward, liking the pressure and wanting more.

“Want you so bad,” Sam continued, squeezing your breast in his large hand.

You looked between them, completely overwhelmed, before nodding. “Want you, too. So bad…” you whispered, as though anything louder would break the moment.

That seemed to be what they were waiting for, as both brothers instantly were set in motion.

Sam’s hand pawed at your breast, squeezing all of it gently before his fingers moved to twirl your nipple, bringing it to hardness. He brought your face to his with his other hand, kissing you deeply.

Dean’s thumb pressed against your clit again and he twisted his body so that he could raise your leg and kiss your inner thigh. He was surely leaving marks on your leg, the way he was sucking and nipping his way toward your core.

Your hands grasped at the two of them as you moaned their names into Sam’s mouth, your body arching in pleasure. You didn’t know why this was happening, but damned if you weren’t going to enjoy it.

Sam let your head fall back to his lap as he began to use both hands on your upper body, and you felt his hard length under your head. For a moment you rubbed your head against it, before you knew you had to do something about it. Not wanting to interrupt Dean, you turned your upper body, causing Sam to stop what he was doing to you.

“Sam, pants. Now,” you spoke quickly, and he stood up to lower his pants. He kneeled in front of the couch, his long, hard dick now right next to your face as you laid there. He quickly took your tank top off of your torso and reached back to your breasts.

In return, you pumped him in your hand a few times before sucking the head in his mouth. After twirling your tongue around it a few times, you took more of him in your mouth until he was hitting the back of your throat. His free hand rested on the back of your head as you began to slip him in and out of your mouth, finding a rhythm.

Dean, keeping an eye on what you and Sam were doing, was still working your lower body. After sucking marks on the inside of both legs, working your clit softly with his thumb, Dean reached up to slide your shorts and underwear down your legs. You were now completely naked on the couch, laid out between your two best friends. And you didn’t have a care in the world.

Dean propped one of your legs onto the back of the couch, so that you were completely open to him. He brought his hand back to your core, sliding a finger through your folds.

“Sammy, she’s so wet for us…” Dean commented, bringing his finger to his mouth. You moaned around Sam’s dick in response, and Dean smiled. “Brace yourself, sweetheart.”

Dean brought his face to your pussy, licking his tongue through your folds in a firm stroke. You whimpered and your hips bucked before Dean pinned you down with a strong hand. He began systematically alternating between tonguing your clit and fucking you with his tongue, reaching as far into you as possible. Your hips tried to press closer to his face, but he held you down. All you could do in response was suck Sam’s dick harder, taking him faster and farther down your throat.

Soon enough, the room was filled with the sounds of moans, whimpers, and groans from all three of you. You were getting close to orgasm and one of your hands moved to pull at Dean’s hair to warn him. He understood your message and paced himself even faster, pulling your orgasm from you. Your mouth went slack around Sam as you came, your whole body tingling as Dean’s tongue worked you through it. He lapped at your folds, making sure you were satisfied. 

Sam sat back on his feet, watching you come apart in front of his eyes. He combed your hair away from your face with his fingers, whispering to you how beautiful you were.

When you had gotten your breath back, you opened your eyes. Dean stood up and moved away from the couch, removing his shirt and pants before sitting himself on the recliner nearby.

“Sammy…” he said, giving Sam a look and a nod, causing you to turn to the taller brother. 

Sam smiled at you, leaning forward to kiss your lips sweetly. “Y/N, wanna be inside you…” he whispered against your lips, and you felt yourself clench at the thought.

“Want that too…” you whispered back, and Sam stood. He removed his t-shirt and was finally completely naked, as you were. He pulled you to the floor with him, settling you to straddle his legs as he sat leaning against the couch.

You looked over to Dean, who was watching the two of you. “Dean?” you asked, wanting him to be involved as well.

He seemed to know what you were asking, but surprised you as he replied, “I’m going to enjoy the show, Y/N. We’ll have our turn next time.” You nodded, eager for that next time already. 

Looking back at Sam, you saw him pumping himself slowly, eyes raking over your naked body. You leaned forward to kiss him, moving your body forward as well so that you were perched above his cock. He rubbed himself through your folds a couple of times before slipping the head of his dick inside of you. His hands moved to your hips and yours to his shoulders as you slowly sank onto him, only stopping when he was completely inside of you.

You were still for a moment, forehead resting against Sam’s, as you got used to Sam’s length. When you were ready, you looked back to Dean for a moment, seeing that he had pulled himself out of his boxers and was slowly fisting himself, ready for the show.

Gaining confidence that Dean was watching, you winked at him before turning back to Sam, looking deep into his eyes as you began a brutal pace, bouncing on his cock with fervor. Sam’s hands held on to your hips tightly, encouraging your every move. His eyes were on yours, seeming to challenge you to do your best.

You rode Sam with as much passion and intensity as you could, looking between the brothers as you did so. You noticed that Dean was pumping himself in time with your bounces, eyes never leaving your body. Sam’s hands were squeezing your hips, and so you moved your own to massage your stomach and breasts, flicking your nipples just the way you liked it. 

Seeing you touching yourself had both of the brothers groaning, and Sam’s hips began rocking with yours, causing him to go deeper inside of you. The added friction between your bodies caused the pressure to build inside of you, and you felt yourself coming close to another orgasm.

“Sam, I’m close…” you warned, looking over to Dean and biting your lip. Sam’s hands tightened and his hips sped even more, chasing after your orgasm. Dean’s hand upped it’s speed as well, his other hand reaching down to fondle his balls so that he would be ready when you came.

You looked back to Sam’s face, seeing how turned on and sexy his gaze was. He gave you a half smile before ordering, “Come for us, Y/N.”

That was all you needed to hear for you to let go, and your orgasm washed over you. Your head was thrown back as your body shook with the intensity. Sam continued pumping into you as you came on his dick, trying to hold himself off to prolong your orgasm.

You heard Dean grunt, and looked over to see long spurts of come coating his hand and stomach. The sight of Dean coming encouraged another, smaller orgasm from you, and your walls squeezed around Sam even tighter as he finally released inside of you with a shout.

Sam’s hips slowed as you milked him, and soon the only sound in the room was the loud panting coming from all three of you. Your bodies finally stilled and you slumped forward onto Sam. He gathered you into his arms and slipped out of you, bringing you to the floor beside of him.

You closed your eyes as Sam held you, and felt the exhaustion wash over you. The boys seemed to notice, because next thing you knew, you were in Dean’s arms and he was carrying you to your room.

Dean laid you on your bed as Sam brought a warm washcloth to clean you up. They turned to leave, but you held your hands out for them.

“Will you stay with me?” you asked quietly, hoping they wouldn’t find your request annoying or pathetic. The brothers shared a look before climbing in your bed, Sam spooned behind you and Dean facing you, foreheads touching.

“Good night, Y/N,” Dean whispered softly, before kissing your lips sweetly.

Sam kissed the back of your neck as he said the same.

“Night Sam, Night Dean,” you whispered back, before falling blissfully into sleep.

* * *

“You’re right, guys! Sex isn’t always the same sequence of events. Sometimes things happen in a different order, or different position… I’m so glad you helped me learn this human lesson.”

The three of you were woken by Cas sitting in the chair across the room, talking to you, and looking a bit rough around the edges. His hair was sticking up in all directions and his shirt buttons were mis-buttoned, his tie not even tied.

“Looks like we weren’t the ones who helped you out, man,” Dean commented, before continuing. “Now get out, we have business to attend to.”

Cas popped away just as Dean pulled you in for a kiss, at the same time that Sam’s hands moved south of your waist. 

“Ready for next time, sweetheart?”


End file.
